Viggar
[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUH6cy4GG19NTWm292j4bDA Viggar] is a Danish content creator and artist that specialized in Garry's Mod animations, made with the help of Stop Motion Helper (SMH). Channel Summary Viggar's channel started rough and slowly, but has since changed a lot in style and humor. Viggar started out his GMod career under the alias Old_Spy, and made his videos by only puppeteering and doing incredibly unfunny slapstick humor. Viggar's style changed greatly after the release of SMH 2.0. Even though his channel grew very slowly, he kept going with his style and wouldn't take no for an answer, that was clear once he began his now cancelled series Scout's Adventure, with a cancelled redux version Scout's Marvelous Adventure. After much time spent experimenting with many creative mediums, including 2D animation and art, Viggar announced his retirement from GModding in the new year of 2020. Timeline * 2005 -''' Viggar picks up stop-motion and animation at a very young age. * '''2009 '-' Viggar finds Steam and the game that quickly became is favorite game of all, Team Fortress 2. * 2010 -''' Viggar hears about Garry's Mod, and later gets it in the same year. * '2011 -' Viggar finds out that you can animate in Garry's Mod. * '''2012 '-' Viggar spends most of his time and later childhood on figuring out how everything works. * '2013 -' After almost 2 years of just messing around with many ideas in mind, Viggar starts his channel with the name Old-Spy (quickly changed to Old_Spy) and produced great classics like [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Paqw6uEa0Lk Gmod engineer crush] and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_KTiRiMkMc Gmod heavy gets surprised]. * '2014 -' Viggar continues to create videos, no matter how little in return he gets, and continues his [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLM2Jh9BJW6LvCZr8-XF5Jjfsdp3I57mDZ Scout's Adventure] series. * '2015 -' SMH 2.0 has been released and Viggar quickly learns how to use it, which ends up improving his content greatly. * '2016 -' While still primarily using SMH and puppeteering, Viggar finally changes his name from Old_Spy to his current name, Viggar. * '2017 -' Viggar continues to create content. He changes his sona from a Spy to an Engineer, at first with a very Christmassy look, but later changes it to the Engineer everyone knows today. Viggar also joins a Discord server that ends up changing his life and gives him the friends he never had before, where they created The G-Pod Cast and has been working together since. * '2018 -' Viggar uploads less frequently, mainly because of motivation but also because he simply doesn't know what to do, but he's not stopping any time soon and will continue to create for him and the people that watch his content. * '2019 -' Viggar only made one animation, primarily due to a shift in focus towards other forms of art. * '2020 -' On New Year's Day of 2020, Viggar publicly announces his [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBYHX7kIbuY retirement from GMod Animation] Collabs Joined * The Canal Gmod Collab by Weegeetnik * Heavy's And Medic's Magnificent Adventure by Hoovy Tube * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVvBuns0lz4 HEAVY'S INCREDIBLE TIME MACHINE] by BorMachine * Talent Show Collab by DamashiDX * Soldier's Dispenser Collab by Raxxo * Meet The Spy Reanimated by House Of The GModders * Scout Is Delicious 10 Year Anniversary Collab by ARMaster * Talent Show Collab 2nd Edition by DamashiDX'' '' Trivia * Viggar voiced a small part in one of Soundsmith's videos. * While Viggar was really excited to work with TheUltimateEbil for The GMod Collaboration Collab, both of them failed to deliver because of school, university, and procrastination. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT Category:Retired